Black Roses
by Lil'Nicky
Summary: Diana got kidnapped and Martin has to save her again but this time feelings are going to put to the test. Would the world would depend on Martins shoulders again? You bet it will. Plz Review thank you Reviewers made my story lot more fun
1. Chapter 1

D HEY PPL TIS ME Nicole sorry about the caps I cannot help it this is going to fun and Diana will have to wait for a second because most of the story is based on Martin.

Diana: WHAT U AGREED THAT I WOULD BE THE SUBJECT OF THE STORY

Spitting in my face

Me: Ya u are jeeze

Diana: ummm.. I guess … but u don't own me I CAN SCREAM WHEN I WANT TO

Me: Actually ur creator controls ur soul which (looks down) tis not me

Martin looking at the script:

**FALL OUT BOY LYRICS**

"I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth (Summer Song)"

Joke me something awful just like kisses on the necks of "best friends"  
We're the kids who feel like dead ends  
And I want to be known for my hits, not just my misses  
I took a shot and didn't even come close  
At trust and love and hope  
And the poets are just kids who didn't make it  
And never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me

Please put the doctor on the phone 'cause I'm not making any sense  
Blame everyone but me for this mess  
And my back has been breaking from this heavy heart  
We never seemed so far  
I'm hopelessly hopeful, you're just hopeless enough  
But we never had it at all

And the record won't stop skipping  
And the lies just won't stop slipping  
And besides my reputation's on the line  
We can fake it for the airwaves  
Force our smiles, baby, half dead  
From comparing myself to everyone else around me  
to everyone else around me  
everyone else around me  
everyone else around me


	2. River of Time is Cruel

Disclaimer I own nothing if but I own a candy bar SO IN THE END THAT IS ALL THAT COUNTS

Diana: Give me that candy bar you must have stole it from my stash

Me: Maui never I would never steal (crossing my fingers)

Diana pulls out a tv and shows me stealing from a box but by that time I am shoving the candy bar in my mouth

Diana : THAT WAS MINE

Martin: You didn't need it anyway

Diana looking down: but it was my candy bar

I grab Martin and Diana :Time for you to get over it and listen to my great story

Martin and Diana: I suppose but shouldn't you tell us what is going on.

Me: You got it

Summary: This story is probably and will be based on Martin sorry Diana fans but she will have to wait for awhile. Diana's mom is very sick and Diana taking that in consideration quits yes quits her job and someone replaces Diana at the center. Soon though the fate of her mom turned to the worst and soon pasts away. Diana being so depressed she goes and moves away. For a year Martin has not seen Diana and at the center had called her for a favor and now there is reports she has gone missing.

(A/N sorry that was a LONG summary)

Chapter One: River of Time is Creul

Martin was at the center with Jenny (a friend of Diana who took her place) and Java. M.O.M was looking down and then she looked right at Martin and said "Martin… I have terrible news Diana has been kidnapped". Martin's eyes grew large and he didn't know what he should do either scream or cry. He remembered the last time he saw her on a mission.

1 year and 3 months back

Martin, Java and Diana got back from a mission where they met the sea monster. The sea monster in the legend dex was looking for a woman. Martin was teasing though out the mission that he and Java should show Diana to him and set them up for a date. "After one date he would never want to date again" he laughed. Diana tried to ignore Martin but she couldn't do anything she made another bet with Martin that she couldn't stop complaining as usual Diana goes and says "I could stop whenever I want" Martin smiles because he got her just where I want her "Fine then if you don't complain during one mission then I take your candy but if you lose I get all your candy." Diana was too angry to realize if she won she didn't realize it is a lose lose situation.

Diana looked at Martin and says "Fine I will take you on."

Martin had a smirk on his face of course he recorded the bet so when they came back he get the candy fair and square "Okay sis lets see how you will do."

When they did came back Diana looked at Martin smugly and said "I won the bet so I get what again."

Martin smiles and said "Yep you won and I get all your candy." Diana looked at him then goes "I don't remember you getting my candy" He took out the recorder and played it back to her and her expression dropped she was hoodwinked. Diana was about to strangle Martin but before she could her cell phone went off.

Diana answers the phone "Hello… Dad slow down….is she okay? …..okay we will be there as soon as we can…. Don't worry we will take care of just be careful."

By the end of the conversation she was crying and Martin didn't know what was going on. Java looked at Diana "What is wrong Diana?" saying as kind as he could. Diana turned to look at Diana and the first time Martin realized how beautiful Diana's green eyes are but that was soon wiped from his head. Diana went up to Martin and started crying and Martin had no idea what to do. All he could do was pat her back and ask what is wrong. Diana replies crying still "Mom … she is really sick dad says she might not even make it this time". Martin knew that his step mom had cancer and usually is going all over trying to cure this disease and Martin thought it is great she is trying to figure out to cure herself but in the end she was hurting Diana because she never spends time with her.

Flashback ended

Martin looked at M.O.M. "I will find her no matter how hard the mission is." Jenny looked at Martin and saw the pain. She had been trying to date him for about a year but whenever she did try attempt he would mention how Diana would totally do this and that. She knew that he loved her but he would never admit it.

Okay ppl that is it for now dude Diana will have a part I decided after she threaten to steal my candy bar stash.

Diana with a sly smile "I knew her weakness"

Martin replies "What is with girls and candy"

Diana and I our eyes grew big and in shock "CANDY IS LIKE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD Duh."

Martin looking at us weird as we start eating our stash said "yea whatever."

hopefully u will like this one I love that song XX FALL OUT BOYS RULE so does O-Zone


	3. Death and Remorse

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own Martin and Diana I tried to ask Martin to marry me but now I have a paper of love. (reads the paper) You can not come up to 3000 feet of Martin Mystery. It is a restraining order of love. (sigh) I LOVE U MARTIN

Diana looks at me weird : Who would want to date Martin

Me: You… do

Diana blush: JUST GO BACK TO THE STORY

Me: That is what I thought

Martin staying away from me : What happened

Me: Nothing now listen to my story or bad things will happen

Martin gulped while I look innocent

Chapter 2 Death and Remorse

Jenny looked at Martin with jealously she didn't care if his heart belonged to someone she was going to get him to love her somehow some way she knew that the day she came she would make him love her. Yet, somehow even though Diana wasn't even there she stole his heart. She wasn't going to give up Martin just like this. She was going to fight for him.

1 year ago….

Martin hadn't seen Diana that often and when he did see her she was tired and didn't even minded that she was being picked on and made fun of. Martin thought he lost the Diana he knew the one who was willing to tease her back the one that would be able to fight back. Now Diana was just a ghost. When they were in Martin's room he went up to her and asked her that once "Are you possessed by a zombie ghost who wants to revenge for something?" he asked anxiously waiting for a response. Diana looked up at Martin and just said "No Martin I don't have a ghost in me just leave me alone okay?" Martin who could make his sister riled up couldn't do it. He sighed and asked "How is mom?" he usually calls her by her first name but he thought it might comfort her to know that he cares. She looked down and replied "Doctors says that she only has …" . She couldn't finish what she was saying because he knew he knew that she was going to die within the month. As brotherly as he could he went up to Diana and hugged her. Martin kissed the top of her head "Don't worry sis I will always be here for you". Diana looked up at him and smiled for the first time in three months. Next thing he knew she goes up to M.O.M. and quits and his mom dies.

Jenny was introduced to take over. Secretly Diana told the things she needs to learn and M.O.M. helped out as well. M.O.M. didn't like the fact she didn't pick Jenny out because she doesn't know her. Diana told her that she would trust her life in Jenny's hand and since M.O.M. always thought Diana made wise decisions and she agreed. When Jenny was introduced to everyone but she knew all of them and they knew her. M.O.M. felt better that the crew knew each other. Instead of Martin flirting over her like crazy he kind looked lost and out of place.

A/N if you know Jenny's last name I would appreciate it XX)

End Flashback

Martin looked around the office he knew they had to go now because whoever had was going to destroy her he didn't know how he knew but he knew that fact. Billy looked at the group and smiled his usual smile because with Martin on the case he could do it he knew it. If he could save him he could stop the world spinning if he wanted to and he can recover he remember when Diana left he didn't break anything for about a month but he went back to normal. He goes on and says "Hey gang the place you are going is Romania. Hope you enjoy your alien flight." He added that to lighten the mood it only seemed Java got the joke and when they left Martin looked sad and gave a little laugh and said "Good one Billy."

Somewhere in Romania

A person in black robe holds a dozen black roses and all of a sudden the hood shows a little of the face not enough to show who it was but enough to show it was a woman. All of a sudden you see another woman in black robes who is a little smaller come behind her and her voice is clearly Diana " Master is everything ready?" The woman not even looking at Diana says "I will be once everything is done go along with the preparations." Diana nods and leaves her to do what she needs to do and you can see now that Diana holds a black rose. The woman speaks to the night air "The roses grant me power and wishes dark wishes unfortunately anyone who makes a wish will have the wish twist on them and will have to deal with punishment. Like anyone says 'You might get what you ask for'. Now back to my plans" The woman turns around accidentally dropping her rose or did she? You can clearly see the side of her face and she smiles but if anyone would cross her all you would be clearly be seeing is her green eyes. She walks away fixing her hood. "Till' tomorrow….".

Okay kiddies CHAPTER TWO IS DONE YA… Xx what you didn't want Diana to be evil … sorry Xx but it is part of my masters plan.

Diana: WHAT! I don't want to be possessed. Martin better hurry up and save my butt or I will never kiss him again.

Me: Oh! So you kissed him?

Diana blushing again and Martin comes out: What is going on?

Me: Martin Diana says she wants to give you a booty call

Martin: WHA…

Diana: She is kidding SHE IS KIDDING LIKE I WAS

Me: Sure you were (I sneak into her candy stash and starts eating it while humming Candy makes the world goes round I mean Money makes the world goes round )

Diana: MY CANDY NOOOO…..

Me: Plz review my story nicely little ppl who are reading this awesome story.

Diana and Martin: Who is she talking to?

Me: Your future child that you will have together

Diana and Martin in a deep blush :WE ARE NOT DATING

Diana and Martin a little apart whispered : At least not yet… not legally

Me: Yeah Whatever LETS WATCH KIRBY DANCE

(" ) (") ( ") (v"v) ( ) gun shot (oO) (xX)x

Me: Oh well I can always make another R+R luv ya I can't believe I did two chapters in one day I ROX


	4. Three Wishes That Never Came True

Disclaimer As you know my candy was the only thing I owned…. Now it is owned by Diana Xx since I stole her candy.

Diana looked at my stash and all there is coconut candies which I hate. Diana "HEY I WANT THE GOOD KIND OF CANDY!

Me: You have Martin (Saying with a sly smile)

Diana: OO….. Martin comes in and goes : Who said my name?

Me: I did I LOVE YOU MARTIN!

Martin runs away but somehow ends up tied up next to Diana

Me: Oh well if you can't own them you can always tie them up and gag them NOW BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter 3 Three Wishes That Never Came True

As the gang got there they realized they forgot one thing. Coats. Martin started shivering while Java kept rubbing his arms and Jenny rubbed her arms just trying to keep warm. Luckily it didn't take long to find a friendly face. A guy in about his forty's came up to Martin and looked at him. He wore at least two layers of clothes and almost looked like a homeless person by the way he had. He went up to Martin with a huge smile.

Stranger "You must be the people that come to help us. I am Adam" Martin thought to him self how could you ever tell. He thought sarcastically he came actually close to saying it but he still didn't feel up to it. Stranger continued "You guys will have to come with us and will get you dressed warmly and I will tell you what has been going on". He kept talking about the land and everything Martin kind a zoomed out again.

1 year ago April 2 2005 around three

Martin could remember everything that day it was when they buried his mom and the day Diana left and the day he hated his father. Martin wore a black tuxedo his dad called that day saying he couldn't make it because of a bad storm. If I were him he thought I would still make it anyway I would drive or something because Diana needed a parent all she had was him. He knew that he would never be good enough for her never. What was he thinking he was Diana's bro and she was his sis.. Nothing more. Of all the days to have feelings. All of a sudden a voice came into his head "She is not your sister any more she is just another ordinary girl because legally now she is a stranger". He tried shaking it off but he couldn't he fought with the issue he wasn't going to let it beat him on this one.

So during the funeral of all the people who would weep on him it had to be his sister no it is Diana she is not my sister any more. He looked down on this weeping girl and tried to comfort her by holding and rocking her back and forth finally she broke back and looked up at him and again he saw her beautiful eyes. Eyes that pierced through him that could hypnotize him to anything. He came so close to giving into his will to kiss her but reality hit him that he was at a funeral not a private place but for that second he felt that they were the only ones there. Diana and him stayed there until everyone left and they stayed until the sun was about to go down. Diana looked up at him for the final time "I am leaving here I can't stand this place". Martin went up to her to say something but he just stood there. "Say something you idiot" his brain screamed. Diana went up to Martin and whispered words that he couldn't speak "Martin I love you…I always have.. I wish we had more time together. … and you are right I was always was jealous of other girls because I knew they could do this…" . Before Martin could respond she kissed him on the mouth. For him it lasted an eternity. She ran off leaving a confused and pure happiness. Diana must have called up a cab and did this so he could not follow. Martin tried to follow but her plan worked she didn't know where she was going or anything. He went home and felt his heart sink lower then when Jenny refused to go out with him.

fade back

Then the next thing Adam said caught Martin's attention "That girl Diana did the same dang thing not wearing a coat she said something about." Martin cuts in with a huge smile "that cold doesn't affect her". Adam looked at Martin "Yes! That is what she said." Java had a huge smile "Diana is okay then Martin?" Martin looks at Java "If she is anything that she used to be. She will be okay". Jenny looked at them and smirked and in the inside of her she despised Diana and wished the worst for her. Adam took them to the house and it looked like a haunted building.

In a Warehouse

Diana looked at her master. Instead of the robes she wore earlier she now wears a red dress that flows past her knees. That makes her eyes stand out even more. Diana looks in the next room but the room is not showing still. Diana says "Master there is another …" A young woman probably only twenty years wearing a black dress just like Diana's dress but her eyes are like a dull gray but all of a sudden her eyes turn to a light blue. "Then we should make this one welcome as well…".

She smiled to herself thinking out load "Roses, Roses of love and death. That either brings happiness or dread. To those who seek either shall find a single rose. They will find powers that will cause consequences depending on what they chose." She ended and looked at Diana "This person will be with us soon… now leave me". She started laughing while Diana's eyes turned dark as she departed leaving her master behind.

CHILDREN OF THE WORLD there is another chapter ha thought it was goin to end nope I HAVE A MILLION CHAPTERS LEFT… jk I would get writers cramps and I wouldn't be able to publish my story…. PPL I am coming a professional writer Xx But since the book is not done I wouldn't look in the nearest Barnes and Noble but once it is published the book will be called "Cherry Blossoms Bloom In Spring" Till next time

Me: So what you think Martin

Martin ignoring Me and goes on a stage singing my favorite song but I didn't know it is also Diana's favorite song

**GODSMACK LYRICS**

**"Serenity"**

As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
I take another deep breath  
And feel the wind pass through my body  
I'm the one in your soul  
Reflecting inner light  
Protect the ones who hold you  
Cradling your inner child

I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything  
Cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you  
No matter wrong or right  
And every day I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child

I need serenity  
In a place where I can hide  
I need serenity  
Nothing changes, days go by

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we relight the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control

I need serenity _x2_

Diana and I looked at Martin with glowing sparkly eyes "I LOVE YOU MARTIN". Diana and I glare at each other "No he was singing about me." "Seriously he is singing about me" all of a sudden a cat fight broke out and clothes started flying and the next thing you see is Martin dropping his microphone and his eyes go big.

Diana finally breaking away leaving me in a pile of rubbish "First time you seen a cat fight."

Martin "It was over me though…"

Diana "Not anymore …"

Martin "You said you loved me"

Diana "Yea I used to when I had enemies now I am bored. Oh well we had a good run"

Martin "We didn't even kiss…" before Martin could complete his statement Diana kissed him

Two voices are heard "DIANA LOMBARD" Diana "oh oh busted"

Her parents came out dragging her out by the ear. Martin just stood there shocked.

Me: Oh well that was weird R+R I might mention something to Diana about giving my reviewers candy. I will also try to get two chapters in by tomorrow again.


	5. Watch For What You Wish For

Disclaimer : I own a new purse YA but nothing else Diana owns herself and so does Martin dang Oh well there is always Java

Java: I own by author too..

Me: nooo…

Diana steals my purse and looks in it : HEY THIS IS FILLED WITH MY CANDY I knew you stole it.

Me: oops

Jenny : Hey guys … Nikki why don't you let me chat with you in the beginning the other characters and me are sick of being put in the back and let Martin have all the fun.

Me: FINE! Jenny this is your chapter

Jenny: Really?

Me: Yep I tied Martin up I mean he is sick so he couldn't do it anyway.

Jenny: YES!

Me: NOW BACK TO THE STORY

Java: Can I have the next chapter…. And M.O.M.

Me looking at Java: Fine Fine NOW BACK TO THE STORY REMEMBER KIDDIES THIS IS JENNY'S POV

Chapter Four Watch For What You Wish For Part One

Jenny got bored of the house very quickly the house was old and there was nowhere to sit and no t.v. or anything interesting. She looked at Martin and told him that she was going for a walk. Martin looked at Jenny and said "Look with Diana missing we really don't need another person getting lost" Jenny's thoughts went to maybe he does like me cause he clearly cares about me. Jenny felt a blush but she still wanted to leave "Martin I have a q - watch just like you if anything would happen I can contact you alright?" Martin looked worried just the way she wanted him to be worried maybe there is still hope for them after all. Martin said "All right but don't take to long". As she left she felt like someone was following her. Jenny knew from her training to act natural then turn quick to surprise the person behind her. She did that and no one was there. Was she panicking over nothing? Jenny walked along the city and ended up in alley she had no idea how she ended up there but she saw two things that she couldn't help but noticed. A girl's version of the q-watch it is smaller for girls and a black rose. Jenny's first thought was this is a major clue about Diana's disappearance but then she thought Martin will be focused on Diana. Diana …. Diana would always win in the end. Jenny couldn't let that happen instead of picking up the q-watch she picked up the rose as she looked at it the rose seemed to speak to her. "Your heart yearns for a man but he is taken by a woman to get rid of the one then you will be the only one to summon". Jenny smiled and she spoke to the rose the wish she desired.

At the same moment Martin had the urged to see Jenny. At the warehouse Diana felt a sharp pain as she collapsed to the ground. Diana's master looked at Diana and helped her up. Diana looked at her master "She wished for my death… but I can not die… not yet…". The master looked at her "Remember Diana what deed she acts upon one will have one wish. Unfortunately, you don't have a will because you wished for Martin to be safe from evil because you knew someone else wish for his demise. Now we will have another …"

In a flash Jenny disappeared.

Me: That is it

Java: No do my story…

Me: That is next

Java: oh okay

Me: Java your so lovable I could never turn down that puppy face

ALRIGHT KIDDIES PART TWO STARTS… Now 

Chapter Four Watch For What You Wish For Part Two

Java POV

(A/N plz don't comment about Java's side because I am right just like if he was talking SO LUV THE TALK DON'T HATE THE WRITER.)

Java had to help Martin. Martin was worried about Jenny. I like Jenny and I was willing to help Martin. Java was told to follow Jenny and hide when Jenny would look behind. Java hide good and never let her see me. Java knew what Jenny was doing when she tried to flip so I hid in building and Jenny. Java almost lost Jenny but Java found her and followed her. Java saw her pick up flower and she went poof. Java saw watch that Marin have and Java took it to Martin. Martin knew what watch was. Martin says "It belongs to Diana... Where's Jenny?". Java say " Jenny went poof." Martin looked at Java with a shock "Jenny went poof."

Hey a kiddie that is it for now what did you think? R+R

Martin: Java as God as my witness I will teach you to …umm.. speak clearly

Java: Java speak right it is Martin who don't speak right

Me: Me think Java right

Marin: You guys are speaking wrong not me

Diana: Diana thinks Martin is crazy.

Martin walks away muttering about how we speaking wrong.

Me: I told you we could drive Martin crazy without a clown.

Diana gives me a bag.

Me: YA CANDY

Me: Till next chapter I will watch Who Wants to be a Superhero? which is on Scifi at 7:00 and 8:00 pm. AWESOME SHOW


	6. Come and Go But My Love For You

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN … actually I own nothing X-x Oh well If I believe I can make my dreams come true

Martin looks at me weird "You are weird"

Me: I DID IT. I believed that Martin would say I am weird and he did. Now to concentrate enough that he will love me.

Martin walks away and says to Diana "I love you Diana"

Diana goes into shock.

Me: Hey that is suppose to me your suppose to … o forget it I will get Java to love me."

Java is making out with Jenny .

Me: I am so alone…. (there is crickets playing in the background) Hey what about Billy?

Billy is making out with M.O. M.

Me: Never mind (I walk out of the screen) BACK TO THE STORY (muttering) like I anyone here cares

Martin looks around : Hey guys you can stop making out with people she is gone. We did it.

Me: HA FOOLED YA I KNEW WHAT YOU WERE DOING.

Martin : Damn how did you know

Me: I read your mind now (everyone is somehow tied to the couple they were kissing and gagged) BACK TO THE STORY I love my job by the way this is Diana's view after Martin XX hehe confuse you I will.

(A/N Don't turn me in for abusement XX I really REALLY do love Martin Mystery show k's luv the world and don't eat my candy and everyone will be k)

Chapter Five Dreams Come and Go But My Love For You Will Not Fade PART ONE

Martin heart dropped again. "First Diana now Jenny …great could my day get any worse." Martin looked at the watch in his hand well at least he had a clue he just had to play back everything back to when she even got the watch. See each watch records everything so if the person should …. Die or go missing they can look back and see what happened. Martin reassured himself that it was because she is missing "She could never die… I wouldn't allow it". He pushed the play button and the little screen fuzzed in and out of focus until it went to normal.

Diana's POV

Diana was trying out the watch she knew it was recording her so she made a funny face at it. After her mom died she moved with her mom's cousin whom Martin never heard of so it was safe before she left she got the watch. The only thing that would remind her of the center and of her love. It seemed she only stayed in Aunt Joe's place that is what she called her. She also took on another name "Sam" so if Martin would have looked her up by any source he would come to another dead end."Smart girl" thought Martin he constantly looked up her name for credit cards and things like that if she changed her name it made it incredibly difficult to find her. He skipped lots of parts he went straight to the mission he would look back later. Diana was called up. She wasn't happy about it and she exclaimed it when she got to the center. The usual scan happened and the usual tone goes "Diana Lombard cleared". The moment she got to the floor she yells at M.O.M. "Look M.O.M. I gave up this life I don't want to do this any more". M.O.M. looked at her and nodded in understanding "Yes Miss Lombard, You don't have to take this mission but I implore you that we need your help". Diana looked at her weird "What you mean? You have Martin I know Martin can do it". "That is not what I was asking for we need you because this thing seems to be after people who are either in love or in pain. We need you to find this thing because it might come up to you because of your mother's death". Diana looked at M.O.M heatedly. "Basically I am bait". M.O.M. replied "I don't want to pressure you into anything. I know that you can take care of this thing I trust you". Diana looked at M.O.M. "Fine I will do it under one circumstance". "What is that Diana?" M.O.M. replied. Diana looking down at the watch "I don't want Martin to know I came here and that even he ever found out not to follow me". M.O.M. looked at her seriously "You know I can't promise you the second part…what if something would happen?" Diana looked at her and replied "I don't care I just don't want Martin .. (with tears in her eyes) I just don't want Martin to get hurt". M.O.M. didn't say anything except nod and say "Fine, the mission is at Romania. You will meet a friend of mine named Adam he will make sure you are safe. Good luck Diana". Diana went through the portal and the same man that Martin met came up to Diana. Diana thought he was a homeless man too and almost tells him to leave her alone. Martin could tell be the way she acted. When she found out that he was helping her she smiled by Martin knew exactly what she was thinking. "Eww.. could he wear something less smelly or maybe at least something little newer." Diana thought but then Diana put a fake smile and walked with him. Then the man said "Aren't you cold just wearing khaki pants and a t-shirt". Diana realizing it is cold shivers and says "No, well just a little okay? We sometimes don't get the preparations we need to do a mission". He looked at her weird and replied "We?". She forgot that Martin and the gang were not with her for a second. "I mean I use to be on a team and now I am doing this my last mission okay?". He nods and took her to the house which Marin knew after this would spell certain doom.

Continued……

A/N HE HE I am pure evil sorry for not updating lately I WANTED TO … but my computer …. Died and went to …computer heaven but we got that fixed and we now have its soul chain to this earth. Oh well.

Me: Diana you know what?

Diana: What?

Me: Why didn't you hook up with Martin when you came back?

Diana: Because….(all of a sudden a bunch of noise covers her answer) and that is why for the rest of everybody has to wait.

Martin: I wander what mom would think of all of this.

In heaven somewhere…..Diana's mom looks down at her children.

Diana's mom "Should I ground them or should I be happy." Confused she looks around and thinks of a strong margarita and all of a sudden it pops up and she grabs is and drinks it. "Who cares I can't do nothing about it."

Martin: Oh well

Me: Diana

Diana: Yes,

Me: I think your mom would have had a heart attack if she saw you and Martin kissing.

Diana had left during the talking I was giving and started kissing Martin until she heard about the heart attack part and she moves away quick and blushes wildly.

Martin: Well if mom is watching she propably had at least thirty or so….

Diana: MARTIN

Me: Oh well pssss… I am going to let you on the next chapters title

Chapter Five Dreams Come and Go But My Love For You Will Not Fade PART Two

Lol.. PLZ PLZ Review Until next time I LOVE YOU MARTIN

Martin holds the restraining order in front of him

ME: A LOVE NOTE (grabs it and reads it aloud) Nikki can not get 100 feet of Martin Mystery….. This is no love note damn…. (cops grab me and drag me away) I WILL RETURN WITH VENGENCE


	7. Come and Go But My Love For You Part 2

Martin: Since Nikki is currently in prison for umm… getting to close to me and threaten to come back to get me I get to say the disclaimer part that she sent me.

Martin coughs and says " Nikki says 'I don't own Martin but once I get out I will come for you Martin even though I don't own you and tell you I still love you…. Diana I don't own you still and you really should think about taking that test for me and Java ….I don't own you but still I think you are more evil then you know it. Finally M.O.M. What does the initials stand for . These are the questions that bother me….but other then that I own none of the above or anyone.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Diana: Figures even when she is not here she still bugs me.

Chapter Five Dreams Come and Go But My Love For You Will Not Fade PART Two

Martin took a break and grabbed himself something to drink. He found some cottage cheese and Adam yells at him going "Martin that is rotten milk this house was owned by Lady Victoria. She has gone missing for months now but no one knows where she is. Are you all right". During this time Martin spat out the icky cottage cheese and grabbed his bottle of water and rinsed out his mouth and spat the taste out of his mouth. "Lady Victoria is missing …hmmmm… I have a theory a sea creature wanting women went and kidnapped all the ladies to find its one true love but then why did it take Diana?" he teased at the end and then abruptly stopped it wasn't as funny if Diana was there because she would be like "Martin Mystery can't you human for like 5 seconds or something like that". It just reminded him how much he missed her. There was those weird moments like when she landed on top of me or when we hugged. I always had to convince myself that she is my sister and that I was in love with Jenny but it never worked it came more weird the more time I spent with her everyday. I wander if she thought the same way because he knew that he liked it had happened.

Diana watch diary continues…..

Diana looked around the house once and then Adam left her there and retrieves her coat and came back and gave it to her. She smiled up at him because it was nice fur coat that was pink which was her favorite color of course. She smiles and tells him that she wants to go look around the perimeter for any clues. As she leaves she meets this lady with a dark cloak on her and passed Diana. Dian had thought out loud "How strange? Why is she wearing something like that?" She looked closer at her she was carrying a dead rose…no it was a black rose. Diana was staring at the rose for so long she didn't realize that the lady turned around and came up to Diana. "I see you saw my rose…". "Yeah, I am sorry I stared it is just I never saw a black rose…" The lady looked at her and replied "It is because I lost someone very close to me….Do you have someone you love?". Diana blushed "umm… yeah but he is not here right now." (Martin blushed at that so she did cared for him.) Diana all of a sudden snapped out of her state of staring at this rose and asks "What is your name?" the lady smiled and says "You will know soon …(laughing a little) I want you to have this rose." She hands Diana the rose and Diana didn't do anything except take the rose during this time she didn't loose eye contact with the rose and when she broke eye sight Veronica disappeared. Diana looks around but no one is around but all of a sudden she hears a voice "I know you want me ….. you need something…" Diana shook her head and walked back to the house and didn't show Adam the rose. She didn't feel the need too. Diana looked at the rose and heard the voice again "You need something….Martin…. You want him…You can wish for him". Diana shook her head and went to bed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Martin took a break and looked up the legend dex for a black rose it seemed like thousands of legends popped out. He knew that he could not go through all of them so he had to make it easier he looked up a wishing black rose and a file came up. Martin read it aloud "Supposedly during the black plague Veronica Flitzer husband died. She then supposedly carried the rose that she was supposed to throw on his grave unable to let him go she carries with her one wish. Supposedly by legend if you would happen to find the rose and make a wish. The wish would come true but in the cost of your soul until Veronica would get her love back. Martin said "So we are working with someone who has a love problem…. Well my charm should get her to forget her old boyfriend." He scrolled down and was about to scream it looked just like Diana…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

THAT IS THIS CHAPTER Ha….

All of a sudden a crate appears with Martin Mystery's name on it. Martin opens the box and all of a sudden I jump up and grab Martin all of a sudden you see a bunch of dirt and then you see me holding a boy tied with a ribbon tied around him and put lipstick on him

Me: I GOT YOU MARTIN MY REVENGE IS COMPLETE

Diana: How did you get out?

Me: I said Martin said it was okay.

Diana: REALLY?

Me: Nah! I just said I would take these pills (throws bottle behind me) Like I need that

Diana: I think Martin is better off tied up

Martin muttered something

Diana: I love the quiet….


	8. Bloody Nightmares

A/N I made a mistake for the owner of the house it is Veronica l!l also I don't own anyone here

Martin is laughing at me: What were you drinking to much when you wrote the last story.

Me: I only drink what I can handle. Which is 325 beers 152 vodka shots 63 wine bottles a wicked next morning priceless

Diana: Your nuts

Me: I know….The guys in the white coats will take me to the happy hotel in a couple of hours where they will take me to the staticy room

Martin and Diana backed far away and all of a sudden two white coated men take me away

Me: Don't wait up for me it will be awhile….Oh by the way BACK TO THE STORY

""""" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Bloody Nightmares

Something happened and all of a sudden Martin remembered "THIS IS VERONICA'S HOUSE!" Martin screamed. "She lived here….". Adam came out "Yes, She lived her I told you she did …and it is getting quite late you should go to bed." Martin was feeling really tired. "I guess I should sleep awhile…. Maybe I will be able to figure out everything out." Adam nodded his head and left the room. Martin walked to his room their he saw Java sleeping in a separate bed. He kept turning saying muttering "Jenny….Diana Java save you ….Java will save you…". Martin looked at his friend knowing that Java missed Jenny and Diana a lot. Martin went into his bed and fell asleep but this dream was no ordinary dream……

Dream""""""""""""""""""""""""""''

Martin woke up from his bed at his house and walked downstairs. Just like it was a year ago except, the Diana downstairs was different. She was a little older, prettier and more concern on her face. She was wearing a black tank top and a long flowing skirt with red lipstick that made her look gorgeous. Diana saw Martin and went up to him and hugged him and kissed him right away. Now he knew something was wrong even in his dreams he never dreamed got himself to dream of Diana kissing him. Martin looked at Diana with concerned "Diana…. is it really you… or am I dreaming of you?" Diana looked at him with a huge smile "I knew you would be able to tell this was no ordinary dream…Martin you got to get out of here ….this place ….I don't want you to get hurt ….I care to much about you." The more she spoke the more her voice started to break up and started crying. Martin went up to her and hugged her and said "How can you contact me in my dreams? Where are you? Are you in danger? Do you know where Jenny is? Did you make a wish on the black rose?" Diana looked down in disgrace and looked up to Martin "I don't have much time before Veronica finds out I used her dream machine ….so I will tell you my wish only it was that you will be …." All of a sudden she turns around and screams "She here…she's here I have to go…" Martin not the kind to let something he wants to slip grabs Diana and kisses her and says "I love you Diana and I will save you somehow….". During this time Diana was slowly disappearing and the only she could say was "I love…" she disappeared but Martin didn't need to hear the rest he knew what she was going to say and it meant a lot to him that he heard those words also the fact that she was alive made him feel a little better but now she is in trouble again and he could nothing about it. He had to wake himself up so he thought of the worst thing that would happen which is Diana kissing Marvin. Just as he thought of it Diana was making out with Marvin. "Yuck! I am going to puke"

Dream Faded"""""""

He thought and as soon as he saw them making out he woke up. "Weew thank God that the kissing part was a dream." He felt his lips with his hand. Was she really there? Did she really kiss him? He looked at his fingers and saw two things that said that she was there. One was there was lipstick on his fingers and there was the bracelet that he gave Diana of the funeral. He remembered she was so sad and he went up to her and gave Diana his mom's bracelet. Martin knew what it was like to lose a mom but the only difference between him and her was that his mom died when he was three and the only things that he got from his mom was a bracelet and a picture. There was no way anybody would get either objects he thought back then but when he saw Diana like that it tore at his heart. He told Diana how he felt and gave her the bracelet at first Diana was very skeptical by saying "But you say this is the only things you have of your mom." Martin remembers telling her "Diana items are nothing it is the memory of the person is what that counts and you count to me and I want you to have this." I walked off fast because I think I was blushing. I wander what Diana is doing right now

"""""""""""""""""""""""'On the flip side at the Warehouse

Veronica looked at Diana with disgust and said "Who side are you on? Are you regaining things that you are not suppose to...? Diana looked at Veronica with life back in her eyes "I don't know what you want but leave me and Martin alone because if you do anything to me because he will hurt you." She looked shocked at first then she got very angry and grabs Diana "I guess for a second you got your soul back never mind …… I will take it back". Veronica eyes went dark and the scene darkens and you can't see what happens and all of a sudden you hear a shrieking yell. It is obliviously Diana and when the scene resumes normal Diana eyes are lifeless again and Veronica smiles. "I guess I might be getting close to getting my love back quicker then I thought." Diana looked at Veronica "I am sorry master…I shall punish myself". Veronica reply's "No need I have a better plan for you anyway. Jenny come here…." Jenny comes over to Veronica. "Jenny I want you to go and do me a favor…." Diana leaves the room. "I need you to watch Diana and I will have you do me some ..ummm.. research." Veronica laughs evily.

Okay kiddies I finished another chapter I may be high and I may be dry WHO KNOWS…. Okay long time ago I said I was going to give candy to people who reviewed… Well Diana hated the idea but as you know she hasn't acted like herself so I told Diana that Martin will meet her in Antarctica tonight I am very smart.

(A/N I don't also own these awesome writers and reviewers)

Me: Time for candy … I hope you like Coconut and other kind like pinapple

rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe… "Hey don't you have like ..ummm… CHOCOLATE

Me stuffing my face " Maybe…"

RavenRoth100 "I will take that since I reviewed twice." Stealing the whole bag of candy

rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe… "Hey I reviewed twice too" Stealing a huge candy bar from my candy stash.

Me "MY CANDY"

RavenRoth100 "Fine the only we will settle this is through a stare eyes" the two starts staring at each other

Calico Kitty 09 "I bet that Red girl kicks Ravens butt." During this time eating from the candy stash

Star Cyber 2 "Hey you can't say butt … butt head… any way you know you are eating dirt…"

I switched the candy with a dirt pie and I started eating candy and when they realized I am eating the candy I give up all my stash back. While Calico Kitty 09 spits up dirt

Me: "ummm I was going to give that back…" They both eat candy while watching the stare fight.

Terek looks at me and at everyone "hey why don't we just split the candy … I mean just a thought." Everyone stops what they are doing and looks at each other and put on some music and eat all of the candy.

Diana comes back early while the party is still going "MY CANDY YOU GUY'S ARE EATING MY CANDY…."

Me: RUN FOR IT

I get caught by Diana and while everyone leaves me behind…

Diana "Explain yourself"

Me "Well I promised everyone that you would give candy to reviewers"

Diana "Great you are talking to yourself well it's time to get the white men to take you to happy hotel."

Me "YEAH" White guys come and I skip all the way to the happy hotel.

Diana "Until next time……Jenny's Mission UNTIL THEN.

Me: But I really will like to thank anyone who reviews my stories I do read them and I will take your opinions seriously and if don't take this last part offensively with using the reviewers name if you don't like it put in the review this time I will take flames .. although I would rather have less flames cause flames are for marshmallows okay till next time THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING PLZ KEEP IT UP


	9. Jenny's Mission

Disclaimer Notice: 20 hrs 2 min … My mission not to own any of the characters listed… Martin Mystery…Diana Lombard… Java the Caveman…M.O.M…Jenny… and the rest

Martin: That also means you can't stand and watch me at night time

Me: It wasn't me …..it was ummm… Diana

Diana: WHA

Me: Yeah Diana told me one time that if she doesn't see you at least twice a night that when she is dating Marvin she can picture your naked chest.

Diana blushing: No I don't SERIOUSLY

Martin: If you wanted to see my chest Diana we can always work "overtime"

Diana slaps Martin and walks away

Me: WELL ….. (getting a glare from Martin all of a sudden I look at my wrist) WELL WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME …..Time for the story again

Me: Back to the story

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Chapter Seven: Jenny's Mission

(A/N When Jenny talks she talks like the mission is the only thing kinda like military)

Jenny POV

I was told by our Lady Veronica to watch Diana. In reality I knew she meant to put her in the dungeons to trick her to do chores in the dungeon and lock her in one of the cells. Diana knew what was going to happen to her but she followed my orders because it was what the master wanted. She couldn't resist the power of the master and she will learn to go against the master. Jenny shook her head and thought to herself. She could have been one of the great ones with Veronica to bad that she regain something she is not aloud. Her will and her dreams. Master say's "Dreams and free will only causes trouble any way because you think your in love but it all leads to heart break for if it wasn't for free will you couldn't choose what you want and it is all dreams fault to make you believe that you can achieve that what you want." Master is very wise and I will never betray her. Master say's she saved me. I tricked Diana and I locked her up now to do the second mission. I must go to Martin to find out if he knows things he shouldn't. Martin…. That name sounds so familiar. I wander where I heard it. Master said that I was sick and she saved me and that I had no memory with any family. Well it doesn't matter the Master is the only family I need as for friends she is the only friend too. I went to the place master say's was her home. I went there the Master showed the picture of this Martin again I recognize the person but I still don't really know him but that is okay because it doesn't really matter. I went up to this Martin who hugged me and screamed "Jenny you are okay. What happened to you?" Jenny didn't know how to react to the kindness and the concern she didn't even hug back. She replied back "I am fine…and nothing happened to me I just got lost." Master told her that people would ask about Master and to tell them that she just got lost and that was all. Second thing was to ask if anything strange has happen because Diana was in this Martin's dream. Jenny looked at Martin "ummm Martin did anything strange happened?". Before Martin could reply Martin was grabbed by Java and Java told him something but she couldn't hear.

Martin POV

I was going to tell Jenny about the dream and the bracelet but Java pulled me away and he told me "Jenny not acting right…she didn't hug Martin… she didn't even say hi to Java….." He was right I guess I will have to make something up and then I will have to see what she will do and if she leaves we will have to follow her.

Jenny POV

I wish I knew what they are talking about. All of a sudden Martin returns back. Martin looked at Jenny and said "Umm…nothing unusual just looking to see what events might have happened to Diana but we haven't found any clues about her". Jenny not knowing any better nods and leaves. She calls behind her "I will come back…." She whispered "when the master gives the word." She went to the nearest phone book and pull out a ring and all of a sudden disappeared.

Martin POV

I was following Jenny until she disappeared thank goodness Java noticed that there was something wrong with Jenny. I guess I was just relieved to find Jenny okay. He sighed I guess the only person he could trust right now is Java. He wished now more then ever that Diana was here. He missed her a lot. Hopefully Diana is okay. What he would do just to see her again? He pulled out his wallet inside was a worn out picture of the three of them Diana was pulling the side of her cheek and sticking out her tongue while smiling and leaning right next to Martin's head . Martin puffed up his cheeks and crossed his eyes while Java had a huge smile with his eyes closed from laughing leaning towards Martin. Martin took his finger across Diana's face. Diana I will find you and I will tell you how I really feel but for now all I have is your memory in your watch. Before he could put the photo he looked at it one last time and smiled a little. I lo… no I won't say it until I see her. He carefully put it back. Now to find out about this Veronica and what happened to Jenny. We will have to hurry though I have a bad feeling in my gut.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

Okay people that is another chapter man the heat is on and the people are forming character by the way this will be the last chapter I decided to quit……. Just kidding but it will put another chapter two weeks from now because my job is going to require almost all of my time I AM SORRY Plus I am taking a vacation this weekend so RELAXATION HERE I COME.

Billy: Why didn't you mention me in the disclaimer notice?

I am wearing a camouflage army outfit: Sorry you are the rest … meaning cough not as important BUT we still love you

Billy: I am hurt I help tell Martin what is the monster

Me: then leave them there to die for instance how about when Diana, Martin and Java were in a fish and you just abandon them even thought they asked you to SAVE them.

Martin: Yeah I thought we were friends

Me: How about the time you showed up and spooked everyone which is like ..ummm.. every time

Java: I thought Java could trust you

Me: And finally how about all the times you picked on Diana….ummm… through stupid Martin

Martin(who is really getting into this) and Diana: YEAH

Martin: What..hey …ummm you can't say that about me (looks both ways and everyone ignoring him)

Billy: Well I am helping because I can become this huge alien who in our planet think human butts are a delicacy and brains for dessert

Me: For Martin dinner will be dessert because he is a butt head…(laughing)

Martin: I am going on strike I don't deserve this neither do you guys

Diana, Billy, Martin, Java takes up signs

Diana sign says "I think Martin is stupid and arrogant but he doesn't deserve to know that except through me"

Martin sign " Nikki stinks and reeks and is a giant geek"

Java sign "Nikki be nice to Java and gang"

I look at the posters the only one that catches me off guard is Java.

Me: Java your poster it is so cool and I will totally be nice to you Java come on there is a big batch of candy with our name on it.

Martin: He speaks bad but he writes beautifully…that is crazy

Diana: You are just crazy he is an awesome writer. (Diana looks at Java and me eating HER candy at the park)

Java: So Diana said you could borrow her candy for us.

Me: yep (Diana grabs her candy away without a word) oh well easy come easy go

Okay that is the chapter review Plz I love review it makes me feel like I can jump for joy for multiple reviews but one works too. By the way next chapter is is

Chapter Eight Here we go Again.


	10. Here We Go Again

Sorry ppl of the world who read this which is …..0… NONE WHAT sigh oh well life

will go on by the way I own nobody NOBODY I SAY …. Thank you

Martin: Okay so you disappeared on us WHY?

Me: Well the computer crashed and we had to buy a new computer in a big city but we

couldn't go to for about two weeks then when we got our new computer we had problems

and then I have a part time job so today is the only day I had off sorry. in shock all of a

sudden DOES THAT MEAN YOU CARE FOR ME?

Martin: No…. It is just that I can't write me to make a sandwitch or anything.

Java: Java saw Martin look at Nikki picture and crying

Me: Awww… you do care

Martin: NOOO JAVA YOU BETRAYED ME

Java made himself a sandwitch and ate it in front of Martin

Java: Java was promised lunch if Java said that

Me: Well look at the time BACK TO THE STORY

Chapter Here We Go Again

Martin didn't know how long his sister have so he skipped a lot he watched slowly as his

sister no his love get tormented right in front of him and he couldn't do a single thing

about it but watched. He watched as the rose slowly suck her energy away and the rose

tempted her to use it to use it many times from saving her life to saving a child but in all

those cases she did without using the wish. She must have figured it was evil but why not

throw it away? She probably believed she could save someone else the torture.

Then he saw himself talking to his sister. He paused and backed up to the beginning of it.

flashback

Diana was walking down the street her face a little sunken in because the lack of food she

ate. The rose made most food look rotten or infested with maggots and the food that was

infected look clean until she takes a bite so she only trust other people's eyes but even

they betray her trust. She wouldn't know if it was the rose or the actual person. If only

Martin was around then she looked up. There he was the only person she truly trusted.

She ran up to him not caring about anything. Tears fell freely as hugged the man she

loved. She missed him so much. Diana didn't care that M.O.M. disobeyed what she said.

She just wanted to be with him. When she came up to Martin she pulled him in and

kissed him right on the lips. "Oh Martin I missed you so much I just wanted to tell you

how badly I wished you were I love you so much…" Diana said while kissing him all

over his face.

(Martin blushed at the sight but at the same time wanted to scream at her to run away that

the Martin she was talking to was not time but he remembered she couldn't hear him)

The imposter Martin held Diana close time to him and said "Diana I love you too and I

missed you a lot and I got this for you." He hands her roses. Diana blushes then all of a

sudden realized "How did you know where I was?" Diana asked. Martin simply replied

"Oh! I just looked around for you. It wasn't hard to find a beautiful girl like you." She

blush so red it look like she had a dark red rouse on her cheeks. He looks at her then said

"I will be right back I am going into this building to grab something okay". She could

only nod because she was too happy to even see this Martin was nothing like the real

thing. Martin was walking across the street when all of a sudden a car appears (even

though it is probably too busy of an area to have cars) comes out of nowhere heading

towards Martin. Diana thinking only of the safety of Martin makes a wish … "I wish

Martin is saved and stay's safe from harm." As she made that wish Martin the Real

Martin watched as her eyes clouded up and how her hair flew right into her face and how

her knees collapse under her weight as a last bow then all of a sudden Martin just saw the

pale faced Diana and dirt.

End

Martin sprang up "DIANA". Was she actually dead…No he saw her he knew she had to

be okay. She had to be okay. I love her … he thought silently as tears passed down his

cheek and she loved him. He started cursing everyone even M.O.M. "If I never joined

…Diana would never have gotten hurt….but then I would never met Java .. M.O.M and

everyone else. Maybe I would never have learned about Diana's feelings for me…?".

Diana meant everything to him. It must have been the same for her. Martin walked

out side of the house. He wanted to go anywhere but here was the only thought he had in

his head. He had just gotten outside he looked right ahead of him and there on the railing

was it. The black rose. The rose that caused his sister his love to go almost insane and

there it was right in front of him screaming at him to take it. Make that wish you want it

seemed to scream at him. From everything Martin learned though he knew he couldn't

make that wish and from watching Diana he knew how dangerous that rose is. So how do

you deal with a rose that set the woman you love free when you know deep inside it will

do nothing while on the other hand if you leave it there and someone else picks it up and

makes a wish it would only make the situation worse. For some odd reason it kind a

reminded him of Lord of The Rings. There had to be a way to destroy it. For now he

thought he will have to hold the cursed rose to make sure no one gets hurt. Martin went

up to the rose and like he signed his life away grabbed the rose. He looked at the rose

with such hate that if looks could kill it would have been snapped twice burned put in

acid thrown into a river and if anything would remain would be blasted by a nuclear

bomb. While thinking of all the things he could do to it a question came to him. "Now

what?"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Awww.. Cliffhangers how I missed you so…. Yes folks the story is almost over I figure

about another 500 chapters or so…. Just kidding I am thinking 2 or 3 … I am coming up

with stories in my head about Dead Like Me…. Doc's In (haven't figured out with who

though) Living Life With Derek…. Kappa Mikey…. And another Mystery

Diana: Yeah the story is finally over are you going to do fifty years from now type thing

Me: ummm… no

Diana: Why not it could be like me and Martin making out or not…

Me: (with a evil smile) I told you you would be in the story …..but I never said you

would leave alive.

Diana: YOU COULDN'T YOU WOULDN"T

Me: Maybe Mabye not….just depends on what I get on my part… and what my reviewers get

Diana's eye went from scared like hell to Oh so that is what you want.

Diana hands over the candy to me.

Me: CANDY FOR EVERYONE

RavenRoth1000: Grabs the candy out of my hands and strarts running away. While all of a

sudden Sir Ulrich von Lichtenstein swings out of nowhere and knocks Raven down and steals

the candy reminding me of tag. Me and Diana and Star Cyber 2 watch this whole mess going

down.

Me: Why aren't you chasing the candy Star Cyaber 2 (Watching RavenRoth1000 pull on Sir

Ulrich von Lichtenstein's hair and getting the candy back)

Star Cyber 2: It makes to much sense.

I nod in agreement and offer popcorn to everyone but for some reason Calico Kitty 09 must

have thought it was candy cause she screamed at me saying I had the real candy and next

thing I know I get body slammed by Raven, Sir Ulrich, Star and Calico.

Diana looked and said "Man this is worth the candy I gave you" She went and stole my candy

and left me and the reviewers in a tangle mess arguing over candy pieces.

HEY IT IS HALLOWEEN TODAY!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN. I get to work today

and wear a Halloween Costume I am going to be a witch but originally I was going for

the crazy psychotic zombie vampire teenage witch look but this works too Hope to

update soon.

Next Two titles cause I am in the trick or treat mood I will give you four only two will be

used HA HA… TT that is lame okay here is the upcoming titles

Tears Of The Forgotten.

Life Or Death

Love Is A Battlefield (Song that ROX)

The Long Journey Home.

As always PLZ PLZ Read and Review cauz I love to read them IT makes me feel 

SPECIAL in that special Olympic kind a way. By the way while I am waiting for my

computer to hook up to the internet. I don't know how many people wandered about the

first chapter or not. See originally I was going to do a One chapter thing with music well

two things went wrong one I accidentally submitted and two the one for this story came

out as chapter two. I was lucky I was writing ideas on that paper or it would have been

really weird to explain it.


	11. Tears of the Forgotten

I loved the reviews Thanks to those who reviewed. I am glad to hear from you guys. It makes me feel good to know people enjoy my stories. In fact I am going to let you guys know a secret. Billy doesn't die in this story and I own none of the characters.

Diana: BILLY DOESN'T DIE what about me….?

Me: ummm… I am so sorry …. But… I can't tell you…

Diana: I hate you….

Me: Yeah I know word of advice if you want to do something suicidal I would do it when you have the chance.

Diana: YOU ARE KILLING ME OFF

Me: I never said that by the way can I have all you candy if ….

Diana: IF I DIE…(starts crying)

Me: no when … ummm… whispers something in her ear

Diana's face changed from crying to happiness and hugging me.

Me: Yeah I rock I know…NOW BACK TO THE STORY OR

Me whispered: Sorry Di…

Chapter 10 Tears Of The Forgotten

Martin still looking at the rose feeling paralyzed to that spot. He felt like running away

but he knew this rose was his responsibility. Adam came behind Martin and slapped his

back "So how is the…" he stopped in shock when he saw it…. 'Damn damn damn how

did he …does that mean… great this is not suppose to happen.' "Martin Why don't you

give me that …rose okay?" Adam said reaching over for the rose. Martin jerk it out of his

grasp "It is my rose it is my responsibility and you are just falling for it" Martin glared at

the rose with hate. "Besides why would you want a rose that would cost cost …YOUR

LIFE." By the time he said your life he was staring right at Adam with lots of pain in his

eyes which looks like Martin have been crying for awhile. Adam looked down then said

"I knew what happened to Diana…" Martin "WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

he yelled and grabbed Adam by the collar. "You let me watch my sister suffer and augh I

can't believe you didn't tell." Adam was released and Martin turned around he wished

when he told Diana long time ago that …

Flashback

Diana and Martin are sitting on logs and Diana looked onward. Martin looks down

"Diana I was really was worried about you and when you disappeared I realized I am

nothing without you." Diana "Oh Martin…that is the sweetest thing you ever said to me."

All of a sudden Martin realized what he was saying. Come on Martin make up something

before she knows the truth. "See this book is worth every cent." Smooth Martin she will

never know. Diana's face went from happy to angry and she walked off angry. When

Diana leaves "I wish I could just be that open with her about us but it is just too wrong."

End Flashback

Adam looked at him and said "Look I ….I mean I tried…. Come inside I need to tell you

something" Martin walked in reluctantly. Adam looked at Martin "A long time ago

Veronica ruled this area." Martin said sarcastically "Yeah I know." Adam "Just let me

finish." "Anyway Veronica would demand to have men come in and she would see if he

was fit to be her husband. Hundreds and thousands of men came in but all failed." Martin

"So what is that got to do with me." Adam during the time when they were talking was

looking in the closet he pulled up a blanket covered picture. He turned around and looked

at Martin "Because of this." He pulled down on the blanket there was a man there that

looked like Martin who was holding Veronica from the back and both of them seemed to

be in love and in Veronica hand was a bunch of red roses. Except Martin's look alike was

holding a black rose. 'That can't be the same rose….' Martin thought to himself looking

at the rose and the rose in the picture. Martin "Are you saying…? That one of my

ancestors was in love with HER?" Adam "I don't know but the distinction is there.

Martin maybe this can give you an advantage." "Do you know where she might be?"

Martin said. "She is probably at her old workshop. It has been condemned for years."

Martin nodded "I will save you Diana. Just wait for me …"

'''''''''''''''''''''''

THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL….

Diana : Are you crying?

Me: I AM SORRY THAT …forget it ..

Diana: What is it? You said I will live happily ever after so there is no prob

Me looks at Diana then looks at her: About your candy….

Diana: YOU BITCH

Me; KIDS ADVERT YOUR EARS DIANA LOST IT

Diana: you are killing me off

Me: Martin come here

Martin: What? I was just reading the script so am I suppose to go DIANA NOOO! Or should I just cry…

Me: Whatever you feel comfortable

Diana runs off crying. I hand Martin five bucks "Thanks the next episode will be a lot

more funnier because I know just what to do."

Martin : HEY DIANA SHE LIED

Diana: Really …

Me: WELL THAT IS ANOTHER EPISODE OF MARTIN MYSTERY

Diana grabs me and starts chocking me

Me: ADVERT…eyes…kids.. keep ….reviewing…. or….Diana…will………come and…..steal your……candy

Passes out

NEXT EPISODE. Life or DEATH

Diana " WHAT IS THE STRESSED OUT DEATH ABOUT..." starts writing will HELP ME GOD.


	12. To Where We Started Love Of The Snake

I am touched I got some ppl confused and that ppl want to read on. Now that you will

finish this story with this long one I will say my fond goodbyes.. I would like to thank the

little ppl. squish which I accidently stepped on … damn… Any way THANK YOU

FOR THE REVIEWS I loved reading them and I loved writing this story and I am

sorry I haven't been able to update my job has been keeping me busy 24/7.

I own NOTHING… TT even my account has nothing…. I AM BROKE…..seriously..

Diana: I WON THE LOTTORY

Martin: My STOCK MARKET SKY ROCKETED I AM A MILLIONAIRE

Java: I INHERITED MILLIONS FROM OLD LADY'S WILL

Bill and MOM: AN ALIEN SPITS OUT GOLD BRICKS WE CAN RETIRE.

Me: I got a …. Pocket lint …Xx

Everyone looks at me: Don't you have a snappy remark

Me: I will at the end but for now BACK TO THE STORY by the way IT IS A

DOUBLE SHOW kewl huh I mean Triple Show EVEN BETTER

Chapter Back To Where We Started / Love Of The Snake/ Life or Death

Martin ran he didn't care how much it would cost him. He knew his life was on the line.

All of a sudden a thought came to his head. How did he know about the warehouse? As

fast as the thought entered his head the thought disappeared as he ran towards to the

warehouse. The warehouse was an old shack that is what Adam said.

flashback

Adam "It is a hard trail you will have to exit this town and go and follow the trail to the

woods it is said that the warehouse was built over where she lived and she haunted

because the fact that she used to live there."

Narrator: Martin wasn't really paying attention again for if he did he would realize a lot

more then he did.

Martin "Okay I will follow I will go out there and find her. No matter what."

Martin walked up to the door the building was a pretty rough shape the edges of the roof

flapped in the wind. He put his hand on the doorknob the other hand squeezing the rose.

Before he opened a familiar voice is heard. "Martin don't go in alone. Java help." Java

yelled at Martin. Martin's serious face cracked a small smile "Java I knew you would

never betray me.". Java walked up to Martin "Martin and Java save them both". Martin

just nodded his head and slowly turned the knob and open the door and when he looked inside….

We interrupt this story with a commercial break did you ever catch your brother reading

your diary hmmm…

Diana: Wait a minute why the hell are you stopping the story and yeah he points at

Martin steals my underwear all the time

Martin: Smelling Di's bra….(stops) NO I DON'T (runs away with bra)

Announer: We have the solution it is THE KILLER

Diana acting dumb: What's the killer?

Announcer looks at the product which is a rock: Good question I guess you just toss at

the person you hate or pound at there head and either it will kill them or make them in lots of pain

Diana: how much will it sell for

Announcer: Sell for?... (evil smile) ONE MILLION DOLLARS here's how you order

Diana: call up this number 1-800- Get- Lost

Me: BACK TO THE STORY I couldn't help but make it a cliffhanger SORRY

''''''''''''''''

As they open the door inside there was ….Nothing absolutely nothing. Martin was taken

aback usually there was a sign something somebody was here but there was no sign. The

dust is a least inch deep. "Damn" Martin said "We are in the wrong place". Java went and

looked around and screamed "Martin storm door over here." Martin walked over there

thinking to himself he was screwed. Then he realized that there were footsteps leading to

the storm cellar "Java I think you ran across something very useful." Java with a big

smile points out that the steel bar that use to hold it there was broke in half. "Java saw

this and knew that this is where Diana is." Martin looked at the bar and look at the bar

close the finger marks on it and thought 'Did they do this themselves? So what is there

capabilities?" Martin opened there door and walked down and Java was right behind him.

Java "It is too dark down here." Martin pulled out the u-watch and he said "U-Watch

Flashlight." And the machine in it's voice replied "U-Watch Flashlight online". When the

light went on it flashed right into a dress. 'Huh' Martin thought then he lift the light to

meet the face of Jenny. "So … you finally came" her glaze went from his face to the rose.

"You have it. Come with me and don't try anything funny or Diana and me dies." Martin

"Is that really you Jenny or is it Veronica?" Jenny turns around and starts walking "Who

do you think Martin?". 'Damn' Martin thought 'does she have control of everybody

soul.' Java "I have a bad feeling Martin." Martin looked up to Java "Yeah I know what

you mean but for now we have to follow her. They followed her downstairs into a room.

Where it was lit ten up with candles and Jenny went next to Veronica. The lady was

wearing a robe of red. The room was very decorative from all era's. She sat on a throne

and in front of her was a table. Veronica " So you finally came… Ada.." before she can

finish her statement. She looked closely at this man. It was not the one she was looking

for the one she was looking for is Adam. In Veroinca's mansion where the gang slept

and where the picture that looked like him. The one that looked like him changed to

James picture except a little younger. Veronica " You will do Martin." Martin "Let them

go …" Veronica "I will let you go on one exception" Martin "What is that?" Veronica

"You must make a wish" Martin "What but I will die?" Veronica "Tick Tock the longer

you take I will have to start killing starting with .." Diana approached Veronica and Jenny

came up and lay on the table in front of her. Veronica pulled out a dagger. "Time to

choose Martin."

Wow that is serious shit…. Sorry I am swearing a lot WAHAHAHAHA sorry I

didn't mean to swear I should have went s or Son of a or F YA

something like that no swearing here NEVER. Damn… DAMN I SWORE

DAMN I DID IT AGAIN FUCK O SHIT

&(&(&(&$()#(#)#&()&(((&$&#$( Oops

o well you can never change a person for who they are now for the conclusion

"What you mean choose?" Martin yelled back. "Make the wish and you can have her but

if you don't she dies." "What wish?" Martin yelled trying to buy any time "Wish for a hot

fudge sundae." She mocked. Jenny laughed with no real emotion. Java was to scared.

Martin "Why do you need my wish?" Veronica "I just need one more wish so I can freely

get my body back and that I can rightfully rule this world. See a long time ago I

discovered the rose at first there was two of them. One was a red rose and the black rose

the moment I touched the black rose it came part of me and killed the human side of me

and now with the 100th wish I will get my wish." 'Damn… wait a minute I know the

perfect wish.' He looked at the rose hopefully this wish works. He made a silent wish. At

first the room went bright then all of a sudden Veronica's flashed and went into dust.

Diana and Jenny blinked their eyes. Martin was lying on the ground. Diana slowly got up

off the table then she saw Diana on the ground. She ran up to him. "MARTIN WAKE

UP" she screamed. Java "He made a wish." Diana "But… no" All of a sudden Martin

started coughing.

Narrator: For those who don't know the wish Diana made earlier about Martin to stay

safe just came true LOVE YOU M+D.

Martin turned to his side and looked up at those green eyes and couldn't help himself and

pulled her down and he kissed her right there. Jenny looked at this and despised Diana

but soon smiled because she knew he always would love Diana. Java hugged Jenny "Java

missed you so much Jenny." Java said. "Java…" Jenny said. Martin got up and soon the

building was falling apart. "Come on we got to get out of here." Martin replied. They ran

out and the building fell apart. "Well the case is solved but I don't understand about the

thing she was about to say." Martin said "What you mean Martin?" Diana asked. "Ada…

what is Ada?" Martin wandered "Oh well we can worry about that later it is time to

celebrate." Diana looked up at Martin with a huge smile. Jenny kissed Java's check "I

can't wait to go home" All of a sudden Billy showed up "Did you solve the case?" Martin

looked down "I don't know but all I know is the black rose is gone and that Veronica is

not here." Diana looked at him "What did you wish?" Martin looked up "I wished that

she was human. You know how old she be by now over 500 years old." "This means she

would be just dust." Diana continued "Martin You actually used your brain for once."

She teased. "Yeah sometimes things like that happen" Martin teased back. Billy opened

the portal and they all left the portal.

Veronica's Mansion

Adam stood in front of the picture where Veronica in there disappeared. "The fool…" he

said "She never had a clue that the body was being stored in the picture. The fact that our

body's are invincible without this." He looked at his younger self and he smiled in front

of the picture the black rose appeared "Now I got both roses. Life and Death I own them

both. Martin I owe you one." He smirked. As he picked up the rose….

'''''''''''''''''

Okay ppl that is the story I am debating if I should have a sequal or not because I found a

new love yes TT I found Gokusen LOTS OF SWEARING YEAHHHHHHHHHH.

That is my kind of style anyway I loved writing this story. I loved reading your reviews.

I am sorry I didn't get to write as much as I could my work kept me from doing it but

Today is a new day Ya

Diana: You didn't kill me off

Me: I would never kill you off

Shin: Yeah I told her I kiss her if she wouldn't

Me: By the way you owe me a kiss

Shin: I changed my mind

Me: Damn OH FOR THE BIG MARTIN AND DI READ THE NEXT PART

"""""""""""""""

Chapter WHATEVER I lost track sorry

Martin and Diana walked down the park together. Martin reached out for Diana's hand

and she took his. Diana "What you think our future holds?" Martin looking outward "I

don't know but all I know is that with you … anything is possible." Diana " I am serious.

Are you going to tell Dad about us?" She was blushing about the last statement "Dad

already knows." Martin replied silently "He saw you kiss me and he kind a thought that

we were going out instead of the missions" Diana "So …. Why are we meeting in private

still." Martin blushed and pulled out a little box " This is for you." Diana blushed red

"MARTIN I CAN'T GET MARRIED TO YOU. I AM LIKE 20 I AM NOT READY"

Martin turned even more red. "No it is not that just open it." It was a necklace with a

inscription "I will always love you from M.M." Diana kissed Martin " I love you Martin

Mystery." " I know you do" Martin said and Diana looked at him annoyed "I love you

too." He kissed her back.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''

By the way Shin is from Gokusen GOKUSEN Gangster Teacher

It is about a teacher is the leader of a gangster (wow big surprise) but Yankumi (the

teacher) has a special relationship with Shin

Me: Shin you owe me that kiss

I ran around the corner of the school I am wearing a fake boy's clothes although if

anyone would see me would know I am a girl because I wore my hair in ponytails.

I spotted Shin and Yankumi making out.

Shin and Yankumi breaking up

Me OO: SHIN I THOUGHT... YANKUMI

Yankumi: Damn I can't let her go around saying I am making out with students I will just have to take her out

Me: No NO I wanted you guys together GOOD LUCK

Yankumi: What you mean? You mean others know?

Me pulls out a tv and shows her her show. "Yeah about couple billion ppl know. LOVE YOU GUYS"

Me grab shin and kissed him and takes a picture and runs away.

Shin "She is weird"

Me: Well that is it my next thing I am going to write is a SURPRISE SURPISE

GOKUSEN story can't wait to review stories.

Diana: Wait a minute what is it about me dying then

Me: I didn't want you to think you were leaving alive…

A gun shot went off and Diana laid on the ground dead

Me: HOLY She DIED

Martin: DIANA NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….

Me: Nice work Martin

Me points at Shin "HOW DARE YOU KILL DIANA"

Shin holding a gun throw it to the side "I am too cool to shoot ppl"

Me: You are right Shin WE LOVE YOU!

Shin: DAMN STRAIGHT NOW END THIS SO YOU CAN WRITE ME STORY

Me: Okay loves and kisses kiddies


End file.
